DragonBall: Saiyan Fury
Hey if you wanna edit this page, then go ahead. Just tell me so on my talk page and don't put anything that messes up the story. Make a new character if you want, it's up to you. -Ss4mott 15:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Super Z-Fighters Saga 100 years after the Shadow Dragons were defeated a Saiyan named Gokar is born. He is sent from New Planet Vegeta to Earth. There he is raised by his uncle Rakon until he is 18. He then sets out to find the Dragon Balls to find his Saiyan parents. He first goes to West City, as this is the place where his Dragon Radar leads him. Along the way he meets two kids looking for the same reason he is. So he and Goku Jr. found four Dragon Balls and Vegeta Jr. found two. The last one was some were in the mountains.There they meet two others looking for the dragon balls. There names are Vegether, Veneth and Ket. Gokar and Vegether fight, but the fight is quickly ended when Gokar knew Vegether only wanted to protect his sisters. Baby Buu Saga After awhile Gokar went back to look for the Dragon Balls. He couldn't find them so he asked Goku Jr. He said that he had left it back on there way here.They find it but they find it with something that there not familiar with. It was a Majin parasite named Baby Buu. It said that it wanted the Dragon Balls so it could achieve its full form. Gokar and Vegether could immediately tell that it meant evil so they attacked it. But even all of there combined effort did nothing. Until Gokar does a flash cannon which obliterates him.his power Dragon Balls at last When everyone finally gets the Dragon Balls back together and Shenron is summoned. Everyone thinks of a wish but then Goku Jr says "I wanna fly". Shenron grants the wish and everyone gets mad at Goku Jr. World Martial Arts Tournament Saga Everyone goes there separate ways.Gokar goes to train veneth to become a super saiyan.Vegether went to train the others. One year later at the world tournament, they all meet up again. Gokar has learned something in the one year that they were gone. His father and brother will be showing up. Veneth wants to show off to vegethar as she is now a full power Super Saiyan. This does not surprise Vegether as he was already a Super Saiyan. He then ask Gokar if he ever met his family. Gokar then tells them he never met them. Discoveries When Gokar is finished with his match, he goes to the waiting room where fighters wait for their matches.There he meets up with Vegether. The two talk for a while then Gokar bumps into some one.This person tells Gokar that he's finally found his father. At first Gokar is confused but then he gets that this man is his father. Unwanted Knowledge Characters *Gokar *Hakor *Rakon *Kei *Lucy *Sarah (Saiyan Fury) *Akira (Saiyan Fury) *Kenji Jr. (Saiyan Fury) *Kyoshi Jr. (Saiyan Fury) *Melina Jr. (Saiyan Fury) *Goku Jr. (Saiyan Fury) *Vegeta Jr. (Saiyan Fury) *Mataro Jr. (Saiyan Fury) *Akito Jr. (Saiyan Fury) Link *http://dragonballsaiyanfury.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonball:Saiyan_fury_Wiki Category:GHdude Category:RFyle11 Category:Ss4mott Category:Fan Fiction